Howling Moon
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: How many years has it been since the heroes saved the Planet? 30, 40? It has been a long time indeed. Some had met sad fates but this is not the end but a beginning... Plz R&R T.T


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any way...

**Howling Moon**

How many years has it been since the heroes saved the planet? Forty, fifty years maybe? It had been a long time and some of the heroes were gone as it were. Some of them meeting sad endings at the hand of those who claim to be rightful. However this story does not begin here at their ends... But at their continuations...

Let the story be repeated once more...

* * *

Neo-Midgar had been established by a corrupt WRO since Reeve's retirement. Factions were made to oppose the "New Shinra" Company but sadly none were victorious since this company had brought out its own version of SOLDIER. It seemed history was about to repeat itself and the planet's fate would be in the shoulders of a few people.

The rebel group only known as SILAS had attacked a train on Neo-Midgar and it had been going straight to Sector 11 where the maain office building was. It was in situations like this that NEO-SOLDIER was deployed. A helicopter was deployed by the turks with two NEO-SOLDIERs inside one was second class Hiram the other was 1st Class Felix also known as The Wolf. "Alright, people showtime!" said Reno giving a thumbs up to the two guys. While Hiram grinned like an idiot Felix just put on a pair of shades and nodded. Reno just stared, it looked like an old photo of a friend of his only Felix's hair was a dark chocolate color almost as if black.

Felix and Hiram jumped into the train without any difficulties, "Alright let's go" said Felix not once removing his shades. Unlike the other NEO-SOLDIERs, Felix was more like the legendary Sephiroth, always quiet and never letting his emotions show. Of course, those that knew him got to see him express himself on rare ocassions. Hiram nodded with him as they moved out to neutralize the train.

They ran through the ceiling, however it seemed the rebels knew of their meddling and started shooting at them both causing the metal to give way and Hiram to fall. One of the rebels smirked and lunged at his with a blade in hand to slice the man in two. Hiram flinched as the man was merely centimeter away but suddenly as the blade fell Felix stopped it with a huge sword he was carrying, "I don't think so" he said as he then got another sword out this one much more thinner than the other and far more larger as well, a definite copy of the Masamune.

He slammed the stunned rebel back as another tried to attack his back and he parried with the Masamune. "Take control of the train... I'll deal with these idiots" he said to Hiram and he man quickly nodded as he ran for the control panel. The rebels were mad as they lunged at Felix and he only parried. He quickly blocked with both swords, one at his back the other at his front. He smirked as he spun sending them flying and knocking them out. He quickly sheathed his swords once he was done and it looked like not a single drop on blood was spilt.

His phone rang and he quickly picked it up, "Wolf here..." he said. The voice on the phone was Tseng's, "Did you stop the train?" "Yeah..." As if on cue the train stopped at Sector 7 where the Turks, new and old were there to grab the rebels. Felix and Hiram came out, "A job well done Felix... We'll take over from here..." he said and Felix nodded but soon held his head as a headache came and suddenly went pale. Hiram looked at him, "Sir?" he asked a bit concerned. Felix gave him a pained smirked, "I'll be fine... just need my treatment is all..." he said as he walked back to Headquarters...

* * *

Once back he was inside a MAKO tank rsting his eyes or more likely sleeping as his dreams played back and forth. Though some of these weren't dreams but memories of what seemed to be someone elses life. Memories of two friends fighting each other and the passing of a sword. He stirred awake just as that dream reached the same ending, he always died in that dream saving a friend. Felix woke up and as soon as he did a girl was there waiting for him, "Taking another snooze Felix?" she said smiling at him. He chuckled as he got out, "Dunno what the big deal is I mean you Turks do it all the time" he said shrugging. "Hey!" she said slapping his shoulder.

Lucrecia Valentine was one of the few friends he had around even if she was a Turk they still were pretty tight even as kids. "Care for a sparring session oh mighty Wolf" at that she laughed. Felix rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Very well I feel like sparing for a while... How bout if we place a bet?" he said smirking mischievously. "Oh? And what is the wager?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Felix's smirk only grew, "Well if I win... I get a date..." he said and laughed when he saw her blush like crazy. "If I lose I'll do whatever you want, deal?" he said looking at her.

Lucy shook her head and smirked, "Deal" she said taking his hand and shaking it as the went to the training room. Tey both went to opposite sides as they activated the machine right at the old Midgar ruins. Felix smirked, "Shall we?" he said as he dashed toward her. She parried his attacks with her arms and sent a roundhouse kick but he quickly evaded and rolled on the floor jumping up when she tried to punch him. He sent a kick to her back and she ducked making him miss. She sent another punch this one connecting with his jaw and that had sent him flying landing on the floor. But quickly, his eyes began to glow in a strange golden MAKO color and she smirked, "No holding back, eh?" she said as she removedthe turk jacket leaving only the sleveless white blouse as she smirked. Felix did the same only leaving his pants on since he had removed his shirt as well, revealing two Cloudy Wolf tattoo's on his shoulders which were glowing bright blue and he dashed at her.

She blocked most of his attacks and he snarled as he lauched a barrage of fists and each time they were blocked by one of her own. He quickly sent one that she couldn't block but it landed on her chest and it was too strong for her intantly "killing" her. She landed on the floor right where the crystal panel was. "Oh shit! Lucy! You ok?" he asked her. One moment she lies there dead the next she is coughing blood up and glaring at him.

Felix scratched the back of his head, "Sorry..." he apologized. She sighed and stood up dusting herself, "You're lucky your girlfriend is immortal. After all I am Lucrecia The Imortal, no?" she said laughing a little causing Felix to laugh too. "So Mister Wolfie... Where to?" she asked as she got the jacket on again. She'd rather date him than any other guy anyway. They didn't know how to treat her and it seemed only Felix knew...

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think??


End file.
